Vulnerable
by luve-anime
Summary: Mikan gets teased a lot saying she and her alice are useless. She's been feeling kinda down lately when the AAO abduct her and use her against the Academy. But something unexplainable happens to Mikan and leaves everyones lives in jeopardy.
1. Show and Tell

_I'd like to thank the ff for their support and giving my first two fanfics reviews:_

**Blitzer's demonic spirit**

**glenda23**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**girlonthemove210**

**snowangels88**

**ladalada**

**-KateDominique-**

**funny sakura**

**Yumiko-chan520**

**EnChan**

**Masked Mistress**

**BaltoGirl**

**wyona22**

**FantasticFanpire**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**thanks guys! **

**-xoxo-**

**Also, I didn't quite follow the characters attitudes. So sorry for that. teehee :) pls give reviews!**

* * *

**"..And that''s why it's important for us to know the use of our alice**" explained a 20-something blonde male teacher.

It was Narumi-sensei; he was teaching Class B in their Homeroom Class.

Everyone was suprised to even see their sensei present since he was most of the time out and a student teacher was always in his place.

**"Okay, now I have an activity for all of you"** Narumi began.

_Yeay! An activity _Thought Miakn cheerfully.

She always looked forward to Narumi-sensei's class since she's closest to Narumi the most.

**"Each of you will go to the front and tell the class the use of your alice".**

_Tell the class about m-my alice? _gulped Mikan as her cheerfulness faded.

**"Also you have show us a bit of your alice" **smiled the teacher.

_Show them? I can't even control my alice properly yet. _Thought Mikan.

Clearly she was nervous about the activity.

**"Sensei..?"** Kitsuneme asked as he raised his right hand.

**"Yes Kitsuneme-kun?"** asked Narumi.

**"Why do we have to show our alice to each other?"**

**"We already now each other's alice"** suggested Kitsuneme.

**"Yeah"**

**"He's right sensie"** agreed some students in the class.

**"Good question Kitsuneme-kun." **said Narumi.

**"The purpose of this activity is to show me that you know your alice the best than your classmates."**

**"And also to see if you've mastered in controlling your alices" **added the teacher.

**"So who want's to go first?"** said Narumi anxiously.

* * *

**DEAD SILENCE**

* * *

Each student just stared back. They clearly weren't interested in the activity.

**(sweat drop**)

**"O-kay..."** said Narumi seeing the lack of enthusiasm.

"**Why don't we start with your class president --Tobita Yu?"** suggested Narumi.

**"Ah yes sensei" **said Iincho as he stood in front.

**"Um..I have the Illusion Alice. I can create sceneries whenever or wherever I am".** Iincho began.

**"If i want to go to the beach, All i have to do is picture a beach in my head and i can instantly create one."**

Iincho then began transforming the classroom to a beach.

**"Wow!" **gasped Mikan along side with other students.

**"He sure has a nice alice." **other students said.

**"Can you create snow?"** asked one student.

**"Ah yes**." answered Iincho as the beach disappeared and snow began to fall from nowhere.

**"Nicely done Iincho"** applauded Narumi.

"**But can you remove the snow now?"**

**" 'Cause it's really getting cold in here**" added the teacher as he and the rest of class were shivering.

Others were having runny nose already.

**"OOps! sorry sensei"** apologized Iincho and quickly transformed the room back to normal.

**"Okay, why don't we have Sumire-chan?"** smiled Narumi.

**"ME? (ugh)"** sighed Sumire as she went in front.

**"I have the Dog-Cat Alice" **She started in a faint voice.

**"I can have super speed, great sense of hearing and smell just like dogs and cats."**

**"I can also climb trees and other high places"** she added.

Whiskers and Dog-like Ears where begining to show but quickly disappeared.

**"That's all"** she said and quickly went back to her seat.

Sumire never likes showing her alice to her classmates especially Natsume. She's quite embarrased by it.

One by one each student came forward describing their alice and showing the class a bit of it.

Mikan couldn't help but be surprised by each alice. Everyone seemed to master their alice and were so good at using it.

**"Don't be surprised Mikan."** Hotaru said.

**"Your a student at the academy now. You better get used to it."**

_Hotaru's right. Flying students, disappearing objects and other incredible stuff are normal in this place. _

**"Thank You Ruka-kun"** said Narumi when Ruka was finished.

Ruka blushed after he showed his alice while half of the girls in the class were in awe.

**"Ruka is so cute!" **said others.

**"How about you Natsume?"** Narumi asked politely.

Natsume remained in his seat and extended his arms forward. A small flame came from his palm.

**"Natsume's so cool!"** exclaimed Sumire.

"**And his alice is the best!"** she praised.

"**Ah very well, Mikan-chan?"** smiled Narumi.

"**Uh--yes Narumi-sensei**" stammered Mikan.

As Mikan stood up, the door slid open and Misaki came in.

"**Good Morning Misaki-san. What brings you here**?" asked Narumi happily.

"**Narumi, how many times have I told you to never steal my bean whips?!" **Misaki angrily said.

**"I**** don't know what you're talking about Misaki-san**" answered Narumi with a grin on his face.

"**Carry on with the activity class" **Narumi added as he quickly pranced outside the room while Misaki chased him.

"**I have the Nullifying Alice**." Mikan began to explain.

"**I cancel out other people's alice when used against me**" she said.

**"So you basically protect **_**yourself**_** right**?" emphasized Sumire as a few students laughed.

**"Well, not really." **Mikan said in a low voice apparently embarrased by her alice.

Just then she was lifted of the ground and was tossing and turning in mid-air.

_Huh? What's happening??_

"**Why don't you show us your alice Mikan**?" teased Mochiage.

The whole class roared with laughter at the sight of Mikan.

"**Stop it! Put Mikan down Mochu**!" protested Iincho but nobody was listening.Everybody was laughing and pointing at her.

MIkan tried to use her alice but nothing was happening.

She still was an amateur when it comes to controlling and mastering her alice.

She was almost teary-eyed when she heard..

**BANG!!**

Mochiage went flying to the back of the room and Mikan landed on the floor with a loud _**THUD!**_.

**"Put her down" **ordered Hotaru in her cold voice. Apparently, Hotaru pulled out her BAKA-gun and used it against him.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Mochiage.

Standing behind Mochiage was Natsume with tiny flames coming out from his fingertips.

**"That's enough" **Natsume said.

**"Mikan-chan, are you alright?!" **asked Iincho as helped her on her feet.

**"Oh I'm fine Iincho"** Mikan replied forcing a faint smile.

The bell rang and everybody headed for the door. Pretending like nothing happened.

**"That's what so called Alice Academy students with useless alice deserve"** smirked Sumire on her way out.

**"You better leave The academy Mikan and take your selfish alice with you" **said Sumire's companion, Wakako.

Mikan bowed her head and just stood there clutching her fists.

**"Don't listen to them" **Natsume said as he left.

_Natsume.._

**"Take care. See you later" **said Ruka to them as he followed Natsume out.

**"C'mon, let's have lunch**" suggested Iincho trying to cheer Mikan up.

"**Let's go Mikan. It'll be my treat**." Hotaru said.

"**You go on ahead Hotaru, I'll catch up later**" said Mikan still looking down.

Hotaru then left as Iincho followed. Hotaru paused for a moment and glanced back at the room where Mikan was.

**"Poor Mikan, I'm sure she'll be able to master her alice**" said Iincho a he stopped walking.

"**I'm sure she will**." replied Hotaru and continued walking.


	2. Doubting My Alice

Mikan left the room and went outside for a stroll..

_Sumire's right. _Mikan thought.

_I am useless. I can't master my alice nor can i even control it._

_I'm not even sure if I have an alice now_**.(sigh).**

Mikan pondered as she was walking aimlessly on the school grounds.

Questions about her and her alice keep filling her head.

_Did my parents know I was going to be useless??_

_Was that the reason they left me with grandpa??_

Finally when she came to her senses, Mikan was at central town.

"**Huh? How did I get here?" **she asked herself.

* * *

**(tummy rumbling)**

* * *

She looked down and heard her tummy rumbling.

Apparently she still hadn't eaten lunch.

"**I forgot, I skipped lunch"**

**"I better eat something before I starve to death" **murmured Mikan.

Mikan reached down in her pocket and pulled out 10 rabbits. Being a no-star, her allowance was dwindling each time she spends it for food.

"**Oh well, Fluff Puffs and orange soda will have to do**" sighed Mikan.

Once Mikan bought food, she sat in a nearby bench and ate silently.

Mikan looked inside the box and found one fluff puff cotton ball left.

As she was about to reach for it, someone else took it and swallowed it in one gulp.

When Mikan looked up, her face dumbfounded she saw Natsume standing in front.

**"What are you doing here by yourself polka-dot??" **Natsume asked.

"**Natsume!" **Mikan angrily said.

**"You could've asked for the last fluff puff you know. I would've given it to you rather than steal it from me" **explained Mikan.

**"You didn't answer my question**" replied Natsume as he climbed up a tree branch.

"**Nothing. I-I just went for a stroll**." Mikan explained.

Natsume then jumped down from the branch and grabbed Mikan by the arm and dragged her away from central town.

"**Where are we going Natsume?" **Mikan asked as she had no clue as to what they were gonna do or where they're headed to.

When they reached the Northern Forest, Natsume took a few steps forward; Faced Mikan and threw her a fireball.

"**AHHHH!" **screamed Mikan who was caught off-guard.

"**What are you? crazy**?!"

"**You shouldn't let your guard down Mikan**." Natsume began.

**When your weak, your alice is at it's lowest and fails to nullify other alice just like what had happened earlier with Mochiage**."

_When I'm weak??_

_My alice fails to nullify others??_

"**Oh. I understand**" she sighed.

_Natsume..Thank You for cheering me up._

_But it's not only because I'm weak that I can't nullify._

_I can't nullify because I'm useless. I haven't mastered my alice and I probably never will.._

* * *

_**WEEE-OH! WEEE-OH! WEEE-OH! WEEE-OH! WEEE-OH! WEEE-OH!**_

* * *

_**"**_**Huh? WHat's that sound?**asked Mikan.

**"That's from a fire truck. I think it's headed to central town" **answered Natsume.

"**We better check it out. Somebody might be in danger"** suggested Mikan as she ran back to central town.

"**Always thingking about others**" murmured Natsume as he ran after her.

* * *

**WHEN THEY REACHED CENTRAL TOWN...**

* * *

Mikan bumped on to some group as she ran.

**"Oh, sorry"** apologized Mikan.

**"Mikan?"** said Ruka.

**"Where'd you came from?"** he asked

Mikan realized it was Ruka he bumped into along with Hotaru, Iincho Sumire and the others.

**"What's going on here?" **Mikan asked.

"**The okonomiyakki Store's on fire**." explained Iincho.

**"Oh hey Natsume**!" greeted Ruka when he saw Natsume nearing them.

"**Natsume!, your here." **Sumire exclaimed with enthusiasm.

**"Is anybody hurt?"** asked Natsume ignoring Sumire.

**"I hear 2 kindergarten students are trapped inside**." replied Hotaru.

"**What academy students?"** Mikan said in shocked.

Without thinking, Mikan darted into the burning store.

"**We've got to help them!"** she yelled as she ran.

"**What is Ms. No-star doing??" **gasped Sumire.

**"Helping people**" answered Natsume as he began to follow her.

"**Might as well help her."** said Hotaru who quickly pulled out one of her inventions.

Hotaru used an extendable arm with a giant glove in one end and a surveillance video on the other.

Ruka on the other hand hopped on to his giant falcon friend as Natsume tagged along with him.

**"Natsume! Wait for me!" **yelled Sumire after Natsume.

She reluctantly used her alice; Once she was on all four, Sumire ran inside the burning store after Mikan.

* * *

**Meanwhile..Inside the Store..**

* * *

**"Hello? Anybody here?"** Mikan yelled as she searched the area.

**(cough) "Onii-chan!!"** coughed a little boy at the corner of the room.

**"Don't worry little boy, I'm coming"** replied Mikan as she made her way to the boy.

**"Mikan?"** Sumire shouted.

**"Where are you?"**

**"Permy!**" replied Mikan.

**"I've got the boy"** she added.

**"Here"** said Mikan as she handed the boy to Sumire.

**"Take him with you**" Mikan added.

**"What about you?"** Sumire asked.

**"I'll be behind you all the way"** Mikan answered.

**"Now go!**" she ordered.

**"Okay then. Be sure to keep up**." Sumire said.

**"Hop on to my back boy**" she said and off they went.

With Sumire's alice, They were able to get out of the burning store in no time.

Mikan on the other hand, was slowly choking from all the smoke and lost track of Sumire.

The store's ceiling gave way and came crashing down onto where Mikan was and trapped her in the store.

**"Thank God you're safe"** said Iincho as he greeted Sumire outside.

**"That's a total of 2**" counted Ruka as they assisted the two students.

**"But, Where's Mikan?**" asked Hotaru immediately when she saw no trace of her.

**"Huh? She was behind me a while ago as we headed for the exit**." Sumire frantically explained.

"**Onii-chan got trapped inside when the ceiling fell down**!" exclaimed the boy Sumire helped.

When Natsume heard this, he dashed into the burning store again.

_Mikan!..._

**"NATSUME!"** yelled Ruka but Natsume was already in.

_The store's going to fall apart any minute.._Thought Ruka.


	3. Meeting with the Devil

**"(cough) (cough)"**

_I can't breahte anymore..I can't even see anything from all the smoke._

_Even my alice can't help me now.._

**"I don't wanna die just yet"** sobbed Mikan. She knew there was no way she can get out of this mess.

_Iincho..Hotaru..Ruka..Natsume.._

**"Nobody said you were going to die**" said a voice hidden in the smoke.

**"Grab my hand Mikan"**

**"Na-Natsume!"** cried Mikan happily as she saw Natsume's image clearer.

Mikan slowly extended her hand and grabbed Natsume's.

As Natsume lead Mikan the way out, Mikan's hand slipped off from Natsume's grasp.

**"Why'd you let go Pol-****" **began Natsume but was cut-off when he saw Mikan falling to the ground slightly unconscious.

**"Mikan!"** yelled at Natsume as he caught her before she hit the ground.

**"Just hold on Mikan"** Natsume said as he carried her in a bridal-style.

Natsume used his alice in clearing a pathway for them get through.

Natsume desperately ran for the exit. He knew Mikan wouldn't last long if they stayed in the store for another minute or two.

A moment later, the whole store completely collapsed. Smoke covered a quarter of the area of central town.

Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire and Iincho gasped at the sight before them.

Just then, two figures slowly emerged drawing closer to them.

**"Natsume!"** yelled Sumire who was quite happy to see him safe.

**"Whew! that was a close call"** said Ruka apparently relieved seeing Natsume and Mikan safe.

"**Next time Mikan, don't bother saving someone if you're the one who needs saving**"

Blurted Sumire to Mikan who was still recovering.

**"Natsume could've died saving you!"** she added.

"**I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen ever again**" apologized Mikan weakly.

**"Could you put me down now Natsume?**" pleaded Mikan.

**"I'm alright now"** she explained.

As Natsume gently put Mikan down, Mikan seemed to loose balance as she slowly started walking.

**"Are you sure you're fine Mikan?" **Hotaru worried.

**"Yeah I'm fi--"**

"**MIKAN!"**

Mikan didn't finish her sentence as she fell to the ground. This time she was completley unconscious.

**"I Thought so**" said Natsume as he carried Mikan off the ground.

"**Hmph**" snobbed Sumire who was filled with jealousy as she looked the other way.

**"We've gotta get them to the hospital right away"** said Ruka as he and Hotaru carried the two children with them.

Half way to the hospital, Mikan came to and notice she was on top of Natsume's back.

**"Try to stay still will you" **said Natsume noticing she was conscious already.

**"What happened?"** Mikan asked.

**"You fell unconscious so we're heading to the hospital now to get you looked at"** explained Natsume.

"**What about Hotaru and the rest?"** asked Mikan.

**"They went ahead of us. We'll meet them at the hospital" **esplained Natsume.

**"But why'd you give me a piggy back ride?"** asked Mikan in a whiny tone.

"**Fine, I'll just drop you then and let you walk all the way to the hospital**" replied Natsume as he let go of her.

**"I wasn't complaining!"** Mikan pleaded as she held tightly onto Natsume's neck.

As Mikan did so, Natsume couldn't help but turn red.

**"Hey you're choking me" **Natsume said gasping for air.

"**Oh I'm sorry. But it's your fault" **Mikan explained as he poked Natsume's head.

**"I was only messing with you Polka Dots"** he smirked as he held onto Mikan who was now smiling.

Mikan and Natsume didn't say another word as they made their way tot he hospital.

After reaching the hospital, Mikan was checked in and was treated immediately as she sustained minor injuries

and later was able to return to their dorms while the two students remained in the hospital.

* * *

**Back at the Academy...**

* * *

While everyone was gathered at the hall eating their supper, Mikan remianed in her room all by herself.

A while later, she came out of her room and headed over to the Sakura tree.

She thought about what had happened earlier.

As she did, she remembered how each of her friends used their alice to help the students who were trapped.

Ruka riding on top of a falcon, Hotaru using one of her magnificent inventions;

Sumire with her incredible speed and Natsume clearing a pathway with his alice.

**"All of their alice helped them during that incident"** Mikan said to herself apparently lost in her thoughts.

"**I on the other hand needed to be saved"** she added as she vividly remembered what Sumire said to her.

_"Next time Mikan, don't bother saving someone if you're the one who needs saving" _

_"Natsume could've died saving you!"_

_DIED..saving ME.._

Mikan sat down as she sobbed quietly to herself. Sumire's last words kept ringing in her ears.

She was becoming fragile as she thought hard about her alice.

"**Your friends treat you as if you're nothing Mikan-chan**" said a voice from behind the Sakura tree.

**"Who said that?!" **said Mikan in a loud voice as she stood up and looked around her.

A figure stepped out from behind the Sakura tree with a menacing grin painted on his face.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock at the person standing before her..

_You..!?_


End file.
